If Time Stood Still
by AverAerius
Summary: What would you do if time stood still?
1. Chapter 1

If time stood still, will you be ill?

That was the question someone from the times of Alexander the Great had asked me. But nothing from that sentence is relevant to the current time.

Except maybe for the part about Alexander the Great.

The year is fourteen hundred and fifty three years in the Year of Our Lord, the Turksmen besiege the Queen of Cities, last bastion of the illustrious Roman Empire.

Giant pieces of rocks destroyed the walls of the precious city. It was at this time that I decided to alter history. For better or worse.

I grabbed my crossbow, the tool that would aid me in changing humanity's history. For on this day, the twenty-ninth of May, the Roman Empire was once reborn.

When the main gate was breached, I activated my crossbow. At least ninety percent of the troops should've died from the crossbolts.

My crossbow can fire a hundred thousand bolts in the span of ten seconds, enough to obliterate any army.

I unsheathed my sword and charged at the remaining Turksmen.

The hundred soldiers stationed to defend this area of the city have either cowardly fled or slowly died from cannon fire. The rest of the emperor's army are on the other side, defending his timely dead body.

I stabbed man after man as arrows pierced my chainmail and my skin. I never faltered; pain is no stranger to me.

The Turk captain was on the ground, instead of being atop his horse, holding his scimitar tightly. He wishes to duel.

I immediately charged and destroyed any defensive moves he had learned, my sword piercing through his abdomen.

"You would make a fine leader," were his last words.

If only the damned Frank bastards had helped the empire, I wouldn't be wasting my time in saving the nation I've happily lived in.

When that thought was over, I had reached the other side of the city and noticed the King of the Turks high atop a horse, as a commander should be; behead a captain of the dead emperor's army. Mehmed, the second of his name.

My crossbow, positioned perfectly for its volley range, was aimed at the Turk King's head. Thus, I fired a hundred thousand bolts into the city centre and killed the Turk King, his army and the remainders of the Roman Emperor's army.

Today, no belligerent won but me. It was a cheap victory and something that will be lost to time.

* * *

Novus Mundus

The world is new. Death has passed throughout the land and life is once again made.

Human life, that is. Following the news of Mehmed's death, several of his generals squabbled for land. His heir, a little boy, was deemed not fit to rule and killed. This allowed me to gather the remnants of the empire's warriors and recapture the lands the Turks had dared occupy.

The whole east of the strait that divides the empire into two was recaptured within a year. Since Constantinople was as barren as an overgrazed field, I had arranged for a large amount of people from the countryside to settle it. I will not let the Queen of Cities be destroyed.

For a decade, I lead the soldiers to reconquer the lands to the east. We eliminated the cursed Turks, destroyed the withering Mongols and subjugated the rising Persians. The empire is at its greatest height since centuries.

I was chosen as emperor by the people, crowned by the new patriarch and hailed by the nobles.

It's just been a year, and things have become boring once again. I have secured the eastern frontier, backed a Georgian prince to reunite the kingdoms and destroyed the Genoese colonies in Crimea. No doubt the Franks have heard of my deeds, the rapid reunification of the Roman Empire.

I plan to conquer the Franks' lands, yet I hesitate because of their numbers. Millions of Franks against a million Greeks? I had used up all of my crossbolts and they took a long time to make. Perhaps I wouldn't spend years making a batch if I allow people to produce it.

A golden age will undoubtedly start and that means hordes of foreigners.

Three women dressed in lavish clothing slowly walked towards the throne and kneeled before me.

The one in the middle spoke. "Dear Emperor of the East, my brother had sent me in hopes that you would help him in his bid for the throne of England."

The rest of Europe was also inconstant conflict, albeit most of them were domestic. The war for the throne of England is being fought out by two branches of the family that descend from the Norman conquerors of the isles.

"And what do I get in return?" I asked, knowing fully well the answer, I just want this woman, no girl, to say it.

"My virgin body," she replied sternly. I had the satisfaction to check her out as she answered, not too shabby for my type.

I smirked. "Alright then, Helas, send a million gold coins to England by today and muster up my army."

"Yes, Your Imperial Majesty," Helas, my advisor proudly said. He knew that my army still thirsts blood, the Franks would surely be a match over the uncivilized peoples to the east.

The woman grasped loudly, "A million gold coins?"

"Yes, in the hopes you will provide me the male heir to this throne."

"I see," she knowingly replied.

"Do you want the ceremony to be right away or to be prepared after?" I asked. It didn't really matter; I just wanted to give her empowerment.

She thought about it for a few moments. "After the war I suppose, by then, I'd have the rank of sister of a king, even though it's merely higher than a noble's daughter."

"Very well," I said, standing up from the throne. I walked towards her and kissed her right hand. "So, until next time then, eh?"

After the woman I had just agreed to be betrothed to, Elizabeth, left with her maids, Helas returned from the port.

"Your Imperial Majesty, if I may ask, why did you invest such large amounts of money into a woman?" Helas asked, already knowing the answer.

"Whatever Helas, just give me the reports on our nation's progress," I said, dismissing the question. The man had already known answer, I think he was putting on a show for the various nobles on the sides of the throne room.

"Ah, as you wish, Your Imperial Majesty. The City is now once again the most populous city in the world. Half of our empire's citizens live here, making it also the most productive city. The outskirts of our empire have been stationed regularly by local militia. Cattle is available nationwide and horses are being bred to make our national horse.

The colonial progress has been progressive, we are slowly stocking up on the Aeria, and she's also being carefully outfitted with the metal sheets you invented. Thousands of men and women have volunteered for the job and at least ten percent of your army will be accompanying the journey. We are ready to start at the earliest next year."

I sighed deeply. This dangerous race for the newly discovered lands to the unknown west, would greatly affect the future. It's why I've prepared fifty thousand soldiers to accompany about a hundred thousand men and women to the probable dangerous lands.

I am certain it is not India or China as the Franks call it. I've been to both regions and they are nothing like described by the Frank explorers.

"Send the message throughout my army. After my invasion of England, we will carry over to the New World, so send the colonists when my letter reaches you," I said.

"Of course, Your Imperial Highness," Helas stated. "May I assume that you are joining the colonists?"

"Yes," I replied. I planned on overseeing the foundation of a settlement, wanting it to be named after me.

"And who will be serving as your regent?" Helas asked. If I assigned a regent, he would probably try to abuse his powers. If I don't assign a regent, many of the commanders left on the empire would probably control and carve out their own kingdoms.

I need to choose carefully. "Tell Dmitrios when I leave for England; he'll be a fine regent."

As the months passed, I gathered my selected troops for the invasion of England. Fifty thousand men should be enough to destroy anyone from England, as far as my spies report.

We stopped by at the city of Barcelona in the Kingdom of Aragon to stock up; it's where most of my soldiers witnessed the legacy of our glorious empire. The people speak a localised variant of Latin, somewhat intelligible to us but enough distance from Latin to be called its separate language. I even had the chance to meet Juan, King of Aragon and explained to him with the help of a priest, that we were not in fact invading his kingdom.

Bendicion was the town's name. We had stopped at a small town as a large storm brewed north of our path. On our way, we were avoided by numerous ships, scared of my fleet. It's not every day you see hundreds of ships flying the flag of the revered Roman Empire pass through one of its former colonies.

The bustling town had belonged to the young King of Castille and Leon; his militia had immediately fled when we landed port. I told Juan to send envoys throughout Hispania that we were passing through the peninsula, maybe Enrique did not hear from him yet?

When the storm ended, we set sail at once for England, where the news of my march had undoubtedly reached its lords' ears. I could almost hear it, the sound of Edward's gleeful squeak. I had come to save his royal-aspiring ass.

An arrow, it struck one of my men in the shoulder as we landed on the land of the Angles, Saxons and the various tribes that live in its outskirts. I shouted the command.

The battles were long and arduous. It took a full year before we stabilized the nation, conquered the tribes in the west and visit Hadrian's Wall to help set up various outposts.

Edward had thanked me profusely and Elizabeth was given to me.

"What do you think lies beyond the coasts of this New World?" Elizabeth asked curiously. We were currently halfway through our voyage, just sitting on our chairs, watching the sea flow from a window.

I, for certain, know that it does not contain the spices the Franks so furiously search for. "Perhaps mythical beasts from ancient history, or maybe a new civilization?"

"Are we going blindly into this vast wilderness?" Elizabeth asked rhetorically. "Is it not safer to have scouted the area before your people settle it?"

"I choose to settle vigorously, because the shrewd Franks will surely dominate if they are given the freedom to reign in these untouched lands," I replied. "Those barbaric people, I mean your people, have adapted our culture and bent our language. Surely, they will do the same to the probable uncivilized peoples that inhabit this New World."

Elizabeth laughed. "Ha, as if you identify yourself as the master peoples of the world. From what I know, your ancestors intermingled with the barbarians that lived around the area of Rome. Those barbarians, they were the Latins, hence the name of your language—Latin."

I chuckled softly. "My soon to be wife is a smartass, I like that."

We spotted land months after that conversation. It was green and flat, promising tremendous amounts of crop yield.

Before any of the ships hit the shore, I ordered them to stop. I shouted to the top of my lungs, as if it was the greatest opponent that I will defeat. "People, it's a new land, a new Rome! God wills it!"

Cheers were heard and my words were repeated throughout the ships along the coast. I jumped down to the sandy shore and stabbed a flagpole bearing the Roman Empire's flag. It is time for a new age. And this one is the part where Romans rise again above all others.

Since only two quarters of the men and woman part of the voyage survived, I was able to dictate the group on what to do. The settlement that we founded on the shores I stepped on would be the central administrative settlement, half the group would be staying there. The rest were accompanied throughout the land with portions of my army. It is to help establish order into these wild lands and make sure the settlers' loyalty remained to me.

Elizabeth and I married the day after setting foot on the new land. Soon after, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy. I named him Alexander, in memory of the great king. He was Born in the Green, a title invented by everyone from the colony. Any royalty born in the colony would receive the title, which is equal to that of the ones born in the Imperial Chambers, those Born in the Purple.

Cattle, goats, chickens, pigs and horses were carefully monitored as they would be the lifeline of the colony. In fact, when a large proportion of the colony died from the first winter, the rest survived by eating the salted meat from these creatures.

Time was not waiting. I knew I had to go back home before situations became worse. I appointed several officials and wrote several laws that would define the actions in the colony. This colony's success will determine my empire's future growth.

And thus, Elizabeth and I went back home, accompanied by a hundred soldiers who longed to defend the land they were born in.

**Author's Notes: I'm not sure whether or not to publish this as a fanfiction or a fiction. Feels like the main plot is inspired by Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. Also, forgive my horrible grammar, trying to improve it.**

**Also, the crossbow is overpowered, I know.**

**Note that the Prologue was written when I was bored at midnight and I decided to continue on during the day. I know it's horrible quality, but I still want to try.**


	2. Chapter 2

Fictus Imperator

Dmitrios Palaiogolos, is a relative of the deceased emperor. A distant one, that is. I did expect him to usurp my throne.

I was brought in shackles in front of the man I had entrusted the regency to. Deceit is indeed prevalent in these times. "Let me go now Dmitrios and relinquish the throne. I might spare your pitiful life."

Dmitrios stood up from the throne and walked towards. "And here comes home the prodigal hero, alone and weak, demanding for the rightful ruler of the empire to step down from his throne? Are you mad?"

He quickly kicked me in the face with his right foot, emitting gasps from the nobles on the sidelines. His guards lightly laughed.

I must wonder why you would try to hurt the man who singlehandedly saved an empire on the brink of oblivion and restored it to its former might. Did the nobles angry of my centralization bequeath the title to you? Or was it because you seek power?

That was the question I would've asked, if it weren't for the fact that I was tired from my long voyage.

When he was about to kick me again, I grabbed his right foot with my hand shackles and twisted it. It was broken forever, no doubt. His guards simultaneously charged at me. The first one stupendously freed me from my hand shackles and allowed me to stab him in the heart with his own dagger.

After fighting a dozen more guards, the nobles had fled and Dmitrios was trying to flee in crippled state. You will not receive mercy.

The next day, after I had secured the Imperial Palace of the traitorous bastards, I publicly flogged Dmitrios before tossing him to the crowd. He did not survive their beatings.

**Author's Note: I haven't slept for twenty four hours. My mind's a little bit off. But rest assured, that is not an excuse for my poor writing.**

**This short chapter is for before I sleep. **

**Sweet dreams.**


	3. Chapter 3

Veni, Vidi, Vici

After restoring the empire's allegiance to me, I've focused on its foreign affairs. The Georgian Kingdom has finally stabilized and its allegiance to me is solid. The Serbs and Bulgarians to the western border are splintering, falling into their own succession wars. Across mare nostrum, the Mamluks of Egypt plot to undermine my growing empire. In the east, the tributary states of Persia are growing with power; perhaps it will unite and be greater than the Sassanids? And towards the dangerous north, the Russian principalities are once again uniting, their former masters retreating.

We are surrounded with great opportunities. But which one will reap the most benefits?

I declared a year later a sort of crusade for the Holy Land. I gave the choice for Catholic rulers to join me, but I did not expect them, it was all for the pleasantries. This campaign would end in success.

A year after the war of attrition in the deserts of the Holy Land, I finally signed a peace treaty with the Mamluks. All of the Holy Lands will be surrendered to me and all of my Turkish subjects can migrate to Egypt. The latter was an option for them.

I was asked by a Persian prince, I would assume, to give my blessing to him, a few years later, not knowing I just gave him the permission to unite his homeland and proceed to invade India. In return for my blessings, the Persian people made paintings of me shaking hands with their prince, ahem Shah and allowed the Orthodox practices without persecution.

Georgia had asked me to help them cleanse our region of the vile Turks once and for all, so I decreed that all Turks must live in the south of the Holy Land, near the borders to Egypt. Perhaps this nomad people will settle there and create a new nation once more in the future? Relocation is better than expulsion.

I intervened on both the Serbian and Bulgarian Succession Wars just for fun. Most of the Serbs and Bulgarians fled towards Croatia or Wallachia, altering the political climate in both nations. I planned on making the empire homogenous, as oppose to harboring multiple ethnicities who scream differences with each other.

The various Mongol Crimean lords had left the region, and the Genoese colonies have been destroyed, so the land was ripe for the taking. Since the Russian princes were busy fighting over who would be their Grand Prince and Georgia was still stabilizing its countryside, only the Romanians and I would be able to fully control the region. I asked for volunteers and stationed a good amount of troops.

My rapid expansion has not gone unnoticed. The Patriarch of Rome who now calls himself the Pope of the Catholic Church had sent me a letter, asking for me to slow down before he calls down a crusade on me, calling me a heretic for achieving such breakneck speeds of expansion.

You could say that, the word heretic. I am actually quite fond of the word.

Don Ferrante of Sicily had actually given me gifts; in hopes I wouldn't try to invade his kingdom to restore the Sicily back into the empire. The Franks fear me, ha.

The chances for expansion have now doubled. Hungary and Croatia is beginning to split because of the recent influx of Slavs into Croatia, I doubt the personal union will last more than a decade. Both Romania and Moldavia are fighting over their lands, which are the same. And the whole of mare nostrum is ours for the taking.

**Author's Note: I managed to squeeze this one out. Six hundred words is little, but still better than the three hundred from last time. **


End file.
